


After

by skund



Series: These Small Hours [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kirax2.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kirax2.livejournal.com/"><strong>kirax2</strong></a>’s prompt Tim/Kon, post Little Wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Tim was sitting cross legged on his bed in the Titan’s Tower surrounded by textbooks and notes, absorbed in his homework. He heard a sound at his window and barely had time to look up before Kon flew in and collapsed ungraciously on Tim’s bed, scattering stationary everywhere.

“Oh man.” Kon groaned, rolling onto his back and throwing his arm across his eyes.

“Chemistry test didn’t go so well?”

“I am so screwed.”

“M’gann offered to tutor you.”

“No, I… I dunno.” Kon rolled over onto his stomach and started playing with Tim’s abandoned pens. “It just feels so weird. A little while ago we were facing living without two of the most important people in our lives and now… it’s Mr. Walter’s obsession with colvalent bonds.

“Covalent.” Tim corrected automatically.

Kon just shrugged.

Tim sighed and stretched out next to Kon on the narrow bed, spreading homework even further. Kon rolled onto his side to give him some room and used one arm and his TTK to pull Tim against him.

“How do you just forget something like that?” Kon asked.

“I don’t think you do.”

“Do you think Clark and Bats have?”

“No… I hope not.”

They fell silent, Tim playing with the collar of Kon’s black t-shirt.

After a long time Kon finally spoke. “You would have made an awesome Batman.”

“What, are you insane?”

“No. You would’ve! All brooding and psycho.”

“You do realise this is my bed and I can kick you out.”

“See? That’s perfect Batman right there.”

“I’m going now.” Tim snorted and tried to climb out of Kon’s arms but he held onto Tim tightly.

“No you don’t, you’re not going anywhere.” Kon laughed.

Tim relaxed and Kon curled him closer against his chest.

Kon rubbed him arm up and down Tim’s back. “You are not going anywhere, not without me.”


End file.
